Full Moon Academy
Sypnosis Full Moon Academy centers around Violette Anne, who attends an academy for werewolves. When she arrives, its not just all fun and games. The vampires declared war on the werewolves just as Violette settles down at the academy. When the head vampire takes Jake and Jackie, two of Violette's new friends, it is up to Wes, Noah, and Violette to save Jake and Jackie from the vampires. Characters Males *Wes...is a male antagonist in Full Moon Academy. He is named the "handsome jockie" at the academy and is very smart. And, apparently, is a good liar also. In later scenes, it is revealed that he is the son of the one and only, Andrea Bloodstone. It's just that he made sure nobody knew, not even his own mother. Violette is furious with him but, in later scenes, she ends up forgiving him. *Jake...is a male antagonist in Full Moon Academy. He is Jackie's assistant and brother. Since their mom was a vampire and dad was a werewolf, they were born mixed breeds. Jake is not the brightest star in the sky, but can get away with things really easily. *Professor Hallaway...is a male recurring character in Full Moon Academy. Although he isn't shown a lot, he is seen to be a supposed "coward" considering he panicked more than anyone at Full Moon when the Vampires arrived. His office is seen to have many books written by Shakespeare, one including "twelfth night". Females *Violette...is a female antagonist in Full Moon Academy. She is not a social butterfly and is sarcastic a lot. Violette is very kind, and is book smart. She is seen to have a crush on Wes throughout the film and gets angry with him after she finds out he's a vampire. But, she forgives him. *Jackie...is a female antagonist in Full Moon Academy. She is a senior at the academy and is labeled "the most fashionable fashionista ever" by her brother. She revealed to be a mixed breed in the scene where the head vampire takes her and Jake. She is very smart in the world of fashion, but, outside that, she's not that bright. *Noah...is a female antagonist in Full Moon Academy. She is the police officer you see in the Prolouge and is a teacher at Full Moon. It is unknown where she originates, but she is seen to be protective about it. She is powerful, strong, and smart. She is not seen to be kind. *Andrea Bloodstone...is a villian in Full Moon Academy. She is seen at first as just a random person looking for a mask, but is later found to be the head vampire of Camp Bloodstone. She is selfish, not so smart, and evil. Also, ageless. Even though she is seen to look 25, she is over 1,000. Trivia *This was shot in London, UK. *Full Moon Academy was originally a story written by the director, which decided to make this into a movie. *The theme is revealed to be titled "I Know Places" and is set to be sung by Chloe Maddison. Category:Shows